


灵魂价更高（翻译）

by summerkiss4869



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, 下药的性爱, 主人/宠物, 公开性行为, 卖淫, 口交, 异性性行为/非主角, 强奸, 强迫女性化, 强迫性关系, 性玩具, 手淫, 春药, 未成年人吸毒, 未成年人性行为, 未成年人饮酒, 灌肠, 物化, 粗鲁的性爱, 精液用作润滑, 绑架, 罪犯组织, 肛交, 过度刺激, 醉酒的性爱, 非自愿的药品使用, 非魔法世界AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerkiss4869/pseuds/summerkiss4869
Summary: 汤姆 · 里德尔是一个著名的单身汉，坐拥镇上最高档的俱乐部。 他被认为是一个无所不知的人，因此许多人来找他求得答案。然而，他们中很少有人知道的是，他也是臭名昭著的伏地魔，戈德里克山谷地下世界可怕的罪恶之王。当年轻的哈利 · 波特——伏地魔第一次袭击中唯一的幸存者——站在自己的门口，请求帮助他找到杀害他父母的凶手，但他发现自己却不想把他送走。 他为什么要这么做呢？ 没准他能在伤害这个男孩之前先和他好好玩玩。





	1. 出售灵魂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The price of selling your Soul is higher than the Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683853) by [CrazyJanaCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat). 



> 一个The price of selling your Soul is higher than the Prize的中文翻译

哈利看着手里那张潦草地写着地址的纸，然后回到俱乐部灯火通明的招牌前。“密室”。 他以前听说过这个地方。 他的同学德拉科·马尔福总是吹嘘他的父亲是城里的黄金单身汉——汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔的密友。 哈利从来没有亲眼见过这个人，但人们都说他非常英俊，特别是对于他这个年纪来说——如果没记错的话，他应该是38岁。而哈利一周前才刚满15岁，所以说，他比哈利大了整整23岁。

就在哈利的那个生日当天，他父亲的一个老朋友突然造访，并且告诉他，他听说了哈利在寻找杀害他父母的凶手的消息。 然后，这个奇怪的人塞给了他一张纸条，小声说他应该去找汤姆 · 里德尔，给他任何他想要的东西。 而作为交换，他一定可以帮你找到伏地魔。

于是，哈利就这里来到了这里，他此刻正漫不经心地站在这个俱乐部的门口。 这地方非常高档，即使是参议员也必须预约才能进去。他是不可能直接从前门进去的，那些魁梧的保镖绝对会掐住他的脖子——显然，他还是个未成年人，即使对于15岁的年龄来说，他也是个矮小瘦弱的孩子。

哈利叹了口气，环顾了一下周围，希望能找到某种可以进入俱乐部的办法。 在那一瞬间，他的视线落在了建筑旁潮湿的小巷，他露出一个笑容。这真是好极了。

在确定没有人监视之后，他溜进小巷，穿过阴影的角落，来到后门。 不过这扇门没有把手，哈利不得不在垃圾桶旁边等着，希望有人能把出来丢垃圾，这样他就能趁机溜进去了。

哈利在外面坐了很长时间，在这段时间里，他把一切可能发生的事情都仔细考虑了一遍。 他进去的时候该怎么说？ 如果一个孩子偷偷溜进那个男人的俱乐部，身上一分钱也没有，对方会愿意听这个孩子的话让他证明自己可以支付他的服务费用吗？ 当然，哈利根本没有钱，这可能是另一个问题。

哈利是一个勤劳的少年，他几乎可以为了努力工作解决任何难题。 德思礼一家总是让他做所有的家务，不论阴天下雨，不论身体抱恙。 有一次，他得了流感，依旧被安排去粉刷栅栏并且还完成得相当不错——在他自己看来。 他确信自己能够应付得了里德尔先生想要他做的任何事情。 哈利猜测他父亲的那个朋友的所说的“提供给里德尔先生想要的一切”的话大致也就是那个意思了。

当哈利在那儿呆着过了半小时后，他终于听到门打开的声音，他立即躲到垃圾桶后面。只见一个高高瘦瘦的年轻人提着一大袋垃圾走了出来，把它倒在哈利藏身之处附近的地上。 年轻人摇摇头，低声咕哝着，一头红色的卷发清晰可见，哈利瞪大了眼睛。他下意识地从暗处窜了出来，盯着面前那副熟悉的面孔。

“珀西？”他震惊地问道。

看到哈利出现在他面前，珀西 · 韦斯莱也惊讶极了。他眨了眨眼，脸上的表情由怀疑转为了严肃。

“哈利·詹姆斯·波特，”他用一种傲慢而责备的语气说。 “你到底在这儿干什么？我是说，躲在这垃圾堆里。”

哈利为自己这样被撞见感到有些脸红。 他的第一反应是恳求珀西不要告诉他母亲任何事情，他很担心韦斯莱兄弟们的母亲会怎么想他，但他咬了咬嘴唇，把注意力集中在手头更紧迫的事情上。

“我需要和汤姆 · 里德尔谈谈，”他低声说道。

“每个人都想和里德尔先生‘谈谈’。”珀西嘲笑道，他瞪着那个年轻人，但是哈利绝望的表情让他有些动摇了。 “你为什么想要见他？ 他可是个非常危险的人。 像你这样的小男孩不应该和他扯上关系。”

“我必须这么做，”哈利平静地回答。 “就让我见见他，好吗？”

珀西叹了口气，点了点头表示同意。 当哈利跟着这个红发青年走进忙碌的俱乐部时，他的脸立刻亮了起来。 尽管他们只是在员工休息室的后面，他仍然能听到嘈杂的音乐声，甚至这里的许多人都穿着服务生的制服或者厨师的服装走来走去，看起来都十分忙碌。 在这么拥挤的人潮中穿过并不会让人感到舒适，但珀西似乎一点也没有受到影响，他带领着哈利走到了一个小巧的服务电梯边上。

“里德尔先生住在二楼的贵宾室，”珀西告诉哈利。“如果你在进去后，莱斯特兰奇夫人没有把你扔出窗外，我会祝你好运的。"

哈利咽了口唾沫，点了点头，给了青年一个充满感激的微笑，他进入了电梯，按下了二楼的按钮。 电梯随着微弱的震动开始移动，哈利不得不抓住一根横梁来保持稳定。 显然，这个地方所有著名的奢侈品都是为客人预留的，员工难以轻易接触到。

一声清脆的叮叮声提醒哈利他到了，然后他紧张地等待着电梯门打开。门开之后，他发现自己来到了一个空荡荡的走廊里。 墙壁和天花板都是擦得锃亮的黑玛瑙。每隔一段时间，就会有一些小壁龛里会竖立起骄傲的蛇像，那些蛇像如同王者一般直直地立着，张大着嘴露出尖牙，仿佛准备着咬向它们的猎物似的。他们看起来是如此的栩栩如生，尤其是他们那双红宝石般的眼睛。而整个地板上铺着柔软、昂贵的绿银相见的地毯，哈利甚至想脱掉鞋子，把脚趾埋在里面。

他面前有两扇门，一扇门口挂着男性形象，另一扇是女性形象——不用猜就知道这是干什么的了。还有一个更大的电梯停在走廊的尽头，离另一扇门很近。 那一扇门也更大一些，上面写着银色的字样——“贵宾室”。 哈利露出了笑容，走了过去。 看起来他终于找到了里德尔。

他伸手准备去握门把手，但在最后又有些犹豫了。 这真的是个好主意吗？是的。这是哈利不得不去做的事情。 他因自己的怯懦皱起眉头，坚决地抓住了那个银色的门把手。 然而，他还没来得及打开门，一只修剪整齐的、指甲涂成了黑色的手就抓住了他的手腕，这是一个女人的手。 哈利吓了一跳，他感到有人把胸部顶在了他的背上，并且在他耳边轻轻地笑了一声。

“这不是波特小宝贝吗，”一个尖细的声音压着嗓子调笑道。 “这样一个小男孩独自在这里做什么呢？迷路了吗，宝贝？”

哈利把头转向一边，看到身后的女人。她看上去大概四十出头，一头浓密的黑色卷发包裹着她颇具贵族气质的脸蛋，披肩如瀑。她穿着一件黑色的皮制紧身胸衣，里面是一条黑色的连衣裙。哈利曾经听说过她，甚至在报纸上看到过她的照片——贝拉特里克斯 · 莱斯特兰奇。自从她从那个封闭的机构释放出来以后，她一直是里德尔先生的私人助理。

“我要见里德尔先生，夫人，”哈利对那个女人说。 “这是生死攸关的问题。”

他并没有说谎。 在某种程度上，这确实是生死攸关的事情，只是那种不能再改变的“生死”。 这次对话无法挽救任何人的生命，而当哈利得到他想要的答案时他会带去某人的生命。

“当然！” 那个女人笑了，说真的，那更接近于一种疯狂的咯咯声。“虫尾巴告诉我们可爱的波特可能会来找我们！里德尔一直在热切地等待着你鼓起自己的勇气，而你，此刻终于到这儿来了！”

哈利皱起了眉头。彼得告诉了这些人他让哈利过来了？为什么？也许......也许是里德尔先生让彼得去告诉哈利这件事的？这个启示让他敲响了警钟，但是哈利决定置之不理。不管这是出自于谁的意思，哈利都会坚持到底。 他迫切需要一个了结，而里德尔可以给他答案。

“他在等我吗？” 哈利困惑地问道。

“是的！你最好赶紧进去打招呼。里德尔真的很想见你。”

哈利皱了皱眉，点点头，让这个陌生的女人用自己的手按住他的手，转动起同样也是蛇形状的门把手。 想想看吧。门安静地打开了，莱斯特兰奇把哈利推进了屋里。

"哈利 · 波特来找你了！” 他们一进去，莱斯特兰奇就大声说道。

“很好。谢谢你，贝拉，如果可以的话请你离开一下。”

那声音深沉而雍容，使哈利那颗紧张的心平静了下来。贝拉特里克斯 · 莱斯特兰奇点了点头，放开了哈利，转身又离开了房间。门在她身后轻轻的关上了，“咔嗒”一声，表示门被锁上了。这再一次敲响了他的警钟，但是哈利现在拒绝退缩，当他已经来到了这里，就已经不是退缩的时候了。

哈利紧张地站在那个男人面前，然而，天哪，他真的是帅极了！他看上去比实际年龄要年轻得多，他的西装是附近最好的裁缝做的，毫无疑问是真正的意大利风格。哈利自己对时尚一点也不感兴趣，但是他的姨妈在家里有很多杂志，而且每当他睡不着觉的时候，杂志通常是他能弄到手的唯一的阅读材料。

男人把头歪向一边，他深黑色的眸子仿佛洞穿了哈利的灵魂，乌黑柔亮的卷发垂落在他的的脸颊上，勾勒着他陶瓷般完美的皮肤。里德尔让哈利联想起了某个传说中的吸血鬼。他以一种黑暗的风格诉说着英俊，过分的迷人而又绅士，直到他获取了自己的猎物，然后他就变得邪恶起来，显露出他嗜血的本性。

“有什么我能为我们小镇上的名人做的事情吗？”里德尔先生漫不经心地问道，给了哈利一杯......不知道什么饮品。

哈利皱了皱眉。他直到11岁的时候才搬来这个镇上，那是因为他叔叔的一份工作邀请，但是这儿的每个人都已经知道他的名字了。这当然都是因为难以捉摸的连环杀手和罪恶之王——伏地魔。哈利毕竟是在这里出生的，在他的父母被谋杀之前他都在这里住着，在那之后他才被送到萨里郡，他的姨妈和姨父那里。

“我想找到杀害我父母的凶手，”哈利回答道，他的声音出奇地镇定，他用自己明亮的绿眸看向这个看起来满是威胁的男人的黑眸。

“然后你想要我帮你？” 里德尔一副无辜的样子问道。“请坐，哈利，喝一杯吧。"

哈利颤抖着呼出一口气，照吩咐做了，在那人对面坐了下来。 他伸手去拿里德尔手中的杯子，但是在他差点儿碰到它的时候犹豫了。

“这该不会是酒吧？我、我还未成年......”

里德尔咯咯地笑了起来，毅然决然地把杯子推到男孩的手里。

“可别告诉我你是个这么天真纯洁的小孩，哈利，”他开玩笑说。 “你已经15岁了。这么点儿酒还不至于要了你的命。"

哈利点了点头，将杯子放在唇间。 他非常紧张，在这里和像汤姆 · 里德尔这样有名又英俊的男人交谈，他可能需要喝点酒壮壮胆才能度过这一关。在他的喉咙燃烧起来之前，他猛喝了三大口，然后不得不弯腰干咳起来。在他难受地咳着的时候，他甚至听不清男人的轻笑声。

“如果我是你，我会尽量喝得慢一点，”里德尔兴味盎然地说。

“你，你能......你能帮我，”哈利边咳嗽边问。“你能帮我找到伏地魔吗，拜托了？”

“如果你找到了他，你打算怎么做？"里德尔好奇地问，愉悦的微笑仍然挂在他丰满的粉色嘴唇上。

哈利皱了皱眉头，想了一会儿。

“我要杀了他，”他坚定地回答道。

里德尔轻轻地笑了起来，然后笑声慢慢地变得越来越大，到最后变成了哈哈大笑。哈利怒视着对方。他紧蹙着眉，又从杯子里喝了一大口酒，因喉咙里的烧灼感露出了一个苦脸。他没有理会对方灼热地注视着自己的目光，站了起来，把空杯子放在咖啡桌上。

“如果你帮不了我，我这就离开，”他嘟囔道，声音里带着微醺。

“留下来，”里德尔的声音穿透了在他脑海中慢慢形成的迷雾，而哈利立刻变得紧张起来。

他眨了几下眼睛，突然意识到房间和之前好像不一样了。一切都在慢慢地围绕着他旋转，而他仿佛是在透过一层水在看那些家具。当他眨眼太快时，突然感到一阵头疼，不由得轻轻地呻吟了一声。 当他回头看里德尔的时候，他看见那个人在对他微笑，而以他目前的状态，即使是友好的表情似乎看起来也觉得相当危险和可怕。

“我可以帮忙，但你要付出代价，”俱乐部老板平静地说。“你愿意给我什么让我帮你找到伏地魔？”

“任何你想要的，”哈利很快地回答，尽管他的话开始变得很混乱，他试了三次，才能够以一种可以理解的方式把他们说出口。“我没有钱，但是......我可以给你干活，或者——或者别的什么！我工作很努力，学得也很快。让我做什么都行。”

“什么都行吗？”里德尔像是在确认似的问道。

哈利慢慢地点了点头，现在已经无力做任何其他反应了。他注意到里德尔的咧嘴笑越来越大，看起来非常可怕，就像一个捕食者正在捕捉他期待已久的猎物。在他大脑后面的某个地方，哈利感觉有什么在尖叫着让他否认这一切，然后趁他还能走出去的时候赶紧离开，但是哈利糊里糊涂的大脑无法解读这个信息，他最后只是冲着那个人笑了笑，而不是离开。

“把衣服脱了。"

哈利紧张起来。这个命令是如此突然，如此出乎意料，他肯定误会了什么，但里德尔先生奇怪的表情让他稍微清醒了一点。哈利皱起眉头困惑地歪着脑袋，疑惑地盯着年长的俱乐部老板，少年的动作晃晃悠悠地。他只能看到那个人模糊的轮廓，但足以辨认出他正在咧嘴笑着。这真的吓到哈利了。

“你说什么？" 他问道。


	2. 恶魔

Chapter 2 第二章: Diablo 恶魔

 

汤姆兴味盎然地看着前面的男孩摇摇晃晃的模样，看起来他饮料里的药物开始起作用了，他甚至连站都站不直了。男人在给对方的纯伏特加酒里加的强力催情剂已经让男孩晕头转向，瞳孔也开始放大了。老实说，喝陌生人递过去的饮料是一个低级错误，就好像哈利是自己想要被人利用似的。更别说汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔这样的人从来不会接受别人给他提供的东西了。

哈利 · 波特，这个在他将他的父母双双杀死后，留下来任由他自生自灭的蹒跚学步的孩子，已经长大成人了。他是一个非常漂亮的男孩，因为整天呆在外面，皮肤是被晒成了健康的褐色，没有一丁点儿疙瘩或胎记。他那一头乱糟糟的黑发很容易让人将它形容为一个鸟巢，但是汤姆认为它更像是一种“刚起床”的感觉，或者甚至可以说像是“被搞得精疲力尽”的样子。这两者听起来都非常吸引人，而且他确信他很快就会看到这个男孩出现在这两种情况中的其中一种。

“把衣服脱了，”他低声命令道。

哈利那虚弱的、别扭的笑容渐渐消失了，明亮的绿眼睛又回复了一点点聚焦。这个可怜的男孩似乎只能看到一些模糊的影像，他的眼镜从鼻子上滑了下来，无用地悬挂在那里。 尽管那副破旧的圆眼镜相当可爱，汤姆还是决定让哈利戴上隐形眼镜，这样他就能在不影响视力的情况下更方便地看到孩子的眼睛。但这些都是以后的事了。首先，他需要张开自己的网捕获住哈利，教会他从现在起永远属于谁。毫无疑问这是一个会让他非常享受的过程。

“什——什么？”哈利迷迷糊糊地看着汤姆，绿色的眼睛里满是困惑。

“脱掉，你的，衣服。让我看看那是个什么样的身体，”汤姆平静地回答。

“务......为什么......为什么你，你......”哈利一边开口说，一边尽自己所能的去眨眼睛提提神。

当然，这依旧是毫无用处的。他醉醺醺的，被药物所控制，而且开始感到饥渴难耐了。汤姆瞥了一眼他的胯部，确信了自己将要做的最后一件事。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，满怀期待。只要再加把劲，他就能得到他想要的男孩，而一旦他得到了他，哈利就再也不能离开了。汤姆不会允许的。

“如果我看不到你的体格，我怎么知道你能有什么用呢？” 他故作单纯地问道。“谁知道呢，也许你很孱弱，或者只是太缺乏......”

他对此深表怀疑，但有些事情除非你亲眼看到否则你是无法打包票的。如果他发现这句话中有任何一个可能是真的，他也不会把哈利送走的，但是对方不会知道这一点。汤姆并不那么需求这个男孩拥有多少肌肉，也不在乎他的阴茎有多大。事实上，如果哈利在那个方面是个小个子，汤姆会更加有热忱一些。

事到如今，哈利已经难以完全理解汤姆命令的全部含义了，他开始慢慢地脱下他的夹克和衬衫。 正如汤姆所料，哈利相当结实。细长的胳膊上布满了结实的肌肉，腹部的六块肌肉也开始隐约可见。俱乐部老板微笑着表示满意。这个男孩完全没有让他失望。

“裤子也脱了，”汤姆对他说。

哈利又紧张了起来，他摇了摇头。此刻他的两颊已然通红，一滴汗珠从眉毛上淌下来。这时候药物已经真的在起作用了，过不了多久，这个男孩就无法靠自己好好站着了。

“唔......想......”男孩无力地咕哝着，他说出的句子几乎难以辨认。

“不想吗？那你还是离开吧，”汤姆冷淡地对他说。“不是什么人我都愿意雇佣的。就好像在我买肉之前，我需要知道我买的是什么品质的肉一样。”

这种说法可以说是十分的粗鲁了，但是此刻的哈利显然并不处于什么适合诗歌鉴赏的状况之中，所以汤姆毫无顾忌。而他的发言看上去也起起到作用了——哈利最终伸出颤抖的双手，开始摸索向他裤子上的纽扣。当他最后总算把裤子和鞋子都一同踢开时，哈利的身子又危险地摇晃了起来，他几乎要向后面摔倒了。

“过来，坐下，”汤姆命令他。“我不想让你伤害到自己。"

这一次，少年可以说是出于自己的意愿听从了命令，然后走向了汤姆坐着的沙发，在他旁边坐下的同时深深地叹了口气。几乎是一坐下哈利就闭上了眼，但他身体的其他部分仍然紧绷着，所以很明显他还没有睡着。汤姆微笑着俯下身子看过去。这个男孩可能只是想弄明白在他身上到底发生了些什么。

“这样你就硬了吗？”汤姆笑着问，把手伸向少年的平角内裤上明显凸出的那个部位。“这一定丢脸极了，是不是，哈利？”

男孩的脸红得更加厉害了，他立刻转过了头去。他的双眼仍然紧闭着，但是他的睫毛是湿润的。 汤姆得意地笑了。这位少年显然不知道这一切早在他踏入俱乐部之前就已经计划好了。

“知道吗，从你四年前来到这里时，我就一直对你十分着迷了。”汤姆轻声说。“那样一个小男孩，如此开朗，如此勇敢，他还在伏地魔的攻击下幸存了下来，而据说伏地魔从来都不会放过女人和小孩。我让我最好的手下盯着你，一直跟着你，而现在，你来到了这儿，来到了我一直想让你前往的地方。”

哈利困惑地皱起眉头，睁开了眼睛，他的眼镜差不多从脸上完全滑落了下来，由于药物的影响，他的瞳孔也变得大大的，它们正尽力去凝视汤姆。他那绿色的虹膜几乎完全消失了。

“我不......”哈利张开口。

汤姆没有给他说出问题的机会，男人弯下身子，抓起哈利脸上的眼镜，把嘴唇紧紧地贴在男孩的脸上。哈利震惊地倒抽了一口气，这给了汤姆一个绝佳的机会，让他把舌头伸进少年湿热的嘴里。哈利微弱地挣扎着，但却被轻松地克制住了，汤姆一只手便擒住了他的两个小手腕。

汤姆利用自己的体重把哈利推倒在沙发垫子上，让对方平躺在沙发上，他将哈利的两只手举过头顶，而汤姆的另一只手则向下拉着男孩的平角内裤。 哈利在汤姆的唇边轻轻地呜咽着，但是他的挣扎停了下来，他的眼睛也再一次闭上了。当哈利完全失去了力气的时候，汤姆再次坐在了他身上，完全脱掉了对方的内裤，他注视着身下颤抖着、泛着红的男孩。

哈利几乎要哭了出来。他的绿眼睛因为兴奋现在完全变为黑色了，而他那粉色的、几乎没有多少毛发覆盖着的阴茎傲然挺立着，前端分泌出些许射精前的液体。汤姆陶醉在了眼前的画面中，他满意地咧开嘴笑了起来。那个男孩目前全身上下只穿着袜子，这让他看起来更显得天真和纯洁，而汤姆也很好这口，所以他决定让他继续穿着它们。

“看看你的样子！”他惊讶地低声说。“多么美丽的景色啊。我会希望在每天早上醒来时都能看到这一幕。"

汤姆相信药物已经差不多完全削弱了男孩的力气，于是松开了手，从沙发上站了起来。 他哼着悦耳的小调，走到靠墙的一个装饰盒前然后打开了那个盒子。里面放着不少多种多样的小饰品，大部分都是性爱专用的。他拿了两样东西出来，一个是一瓶润滑油，另一个是个带着银色铃铛的绿色丝绒带。

他转身回到沙发，看到哈利在那已经成功地翻了个身，正在努力够到他的裤子。汤姆扬起眉毛，顺着男孩那毫无疑问不怎么清晰的视线，看到了手机正从他裤子的口袋里滑出来。男人皱了皱眉头，迅速往回走，站在男孩腿边，朝一只手上喷了大量的润滑油。

"哦？你更喜欢这个体位吗？” 他装模作样地问道。“嗯，如果不够灵活的话我也不怎么方便。 那就按你的方式来吧。”

哈利的眼睛猛地瞪了他一眼，尽管很明显它们已经无法正常运转去看清楚什么了。即使他戴上了眼镜，周围的环境对这个男孩来说也会是一片模糊的。在目前的精神状况下，他竟然还能去尝试呼救，这着实是个奇迹。

汤姆抬起哈利的大腿，把它们推向男孩的胸部，另一只手则移向了他的屁股。他揉了揉那粉红色的紧致褶皱，然后用用一根手指按压着伸了进去。在和男人或处女发生性关系的时候，汤姆最不喜欢做的一件事就是给对方做准备工作，但是当哈利因为震惊深深地吸了一口气时，这样的反应完全弥补了这一丝不耐。男孩因为不适而露出了难受的表情，当他试着把臀部从侵入的那根手指上挪开时，他开始低声呜咽起来。

“嘘，乖孩子，”汤姆安慰般地耳语道。“暂时忍耐一下，很快一切就会结束。”

哈利抬起头来看着他，他的表情有点茫然和痛苦。而这是汤姆所见过的最可爱、最性感的表情，这甚至让他好一会儿都喘不过气来。被分散了些许注意力后，汤姆开始用手指更用力地深入哈利，这让对方痛苦地呻吟出来，随后又闭上了眼睛。汤姆眨了眨眼，停了下来。他慢慢缩回手指，用食指和中指再次按压那个小口，然后把它们一同插入了进去。

“啊！”哈利呻吟着，因为突如其来的疼痛，一滴眼泪从他的脸颊上滑落。

“放松点，”汤姆平静地命令道，放在男孩体内的手指来回蜷曲和扭动着。

哈利猛地一惊，试图摆脱手指，嘴里咕哝着一些模糊的话语，但汤姆用一只有力的手轻松地把他拽了回去。他可以肯定那玩意应该就在这附近才对......

当最后汤姆成功地找到了他前列腺的位置时，哈利终于因为愉悦的感觉而发出了一声甜甜的呻吟。汤姆胜利般地咧嘴一笑，他卷起手指，准备再次袭向它，甚至还用指甲抠挖着那个点。这使得哈利几乎要尖叫起来，他再一次扭动起了他的臀部，只是这一次他是试图去碰触汤姆的手指而不是逃离它们。在几次准确的突入之后，汤姆把手指从后面抽了出来。

哈利又呜咽了一声，抬起一只胳膊向汤姆伸去，但俱乐部老板简单地安抚了他。汤姆再次伸手去拿润滑油，开始把它们涂抹在他那硬得发疼的阴茎上，再然后，他俯下身推倒了哈利。

汤姆迅速从咖啡桌上抓起银铃，抓住哈利的阴茎。男孩因此轻轻地呜咽着，他把手伸向男人抓着自己的那只手，显然是急切地想要试图脱身。汤姆轻声笑了笑，放松了他的钳制，使这个男孩难以从中获取足够的刺激。

“让我们一起来演绎一些美妙的乐曲吧，”他在哈利的耳边低声说，然后用一个漂亮的蝴蝶结把丝绒带系在哈利的阴茎中间。

哈利警觉地眨了眨眼睛，但没有抱怨。他紧绷的那根弦已经足够地放松，再受到一些刺激就会马上射出来了，汤姆并不打算让他全部憋着。事实恰恰相反。他很好奇哈利将会射多少次才能被完全榨干。汤姆一如既往地喜欢做一些小实验。

“把你的腿缠在我的腰上，”他命令道。

哈利犹豫了一会儿，然后照他说的做了，他用自己那瘦长但肌肉匀称的双腿弱弱地缠住了汤姆的臀部。汤姆的一只手伸到哈利的下背部，把他从沙发上抱了起来，同时用另一只手把让自己能够对准和男孩的入口。

当他开始向里面插入时，哈利再次尖叫了起来——这次可不是因为愉悦。汤姆咬紧着牙关。男孩的穴口太紧了，几乎紧得叫他感到痛苦。显然，在今晚之前，他还是个处子。一想到自己成为身下男孩的第一次，汤姆就愈发兴奋起来。他稍稍往后退了一点，然后用尽全力一路猛冲。 哈利的尖叫声越来越高，甚至让汤姆开始好奇为什么男孩的喉咙还没有流血。哈利的前端抽搐了一下，随后突然开始喷射出精液。  
.  
汤姆停顿了一下，惊讶地看着这个少年的小弟弟涌出了这么多的液体，然后又回头看了看他们两身体相连的地方。他只是进入了男孩的身体，而对方几乎已经把胃里都射干了似的。 汤姆好奇地扬起眉毛，向后拉了拉，又深入了一下。小铃铛轻轻地刺痛着哈利的胃部，第二股精液溅了他一身。汤姆吃惊地笑了起来，俯身靠在男孩身上，吻了吻他的耳朵尖，然后从容地插了进去。

“真是个淫荡的男孩啊，插入你的屁眼就能让你射出来，”他调侃般地低声说道。

哈利呜咽了一声，但是当汤姆再次击中他体内的那个地方时，那声音变成了一声响亮的呻吟。 当汤姆继续敲击同一束神经时，他完全松弛了下来，他的腿从汤姆的臀部滑落，脑袋也耷拉到一边，他张大着嘴，嘶哑地呻吟着。汤姆抓住哈利的一条腿，用另一只手拍了拍他的臀部。

“把你的腿环绕在我身上，否则我可就出来了！" 汤姆威胁道，虽然这是他并不愿意实行的一个威胁。

尽管如此，哈利还是开始动起来，再次用双腿夹住汤姆，把他的脚踝交叉在男人的背后当做支点。 作为对他服从的奖赏，汤姆用手抓住哈利再一次溢出液体的老二，开始给他手淫。那个男孩已经射过一次了，但是由于持续的刺激，它仍然很坚硬。

仅仅过了半分钟，哈利便在沙发上弓起了身子，而他的呻吟声也达到了一个新的高度。汤姆也越来越想要射了，他开始毫无规律地抽插起来，试图抵达自己的临界点。

哈利先一步射了出来，他尖叫着，而他高潮的淫荡表情也把汤姆逼到了崩溃的边缘。男人大声地呻吟着，把自己的种子洒入哈利的身体里，他必须控制住自己的身体以防摔倒在男孩的身上。 他就这样插在少年的身体里呆了一会儿，试图停下喘气。当他再次平静地呼吸时，他坐了起来，慢慢地把阴茎从男孩身体里拉了出来。尽管他刚高潮过，但他的那玩意儿仍然很坚挺，在第二次射精之前他需要冷静一下，否则他射得频率可就太快了。毕竟，他希望能够自己慢慢欣赏和享受这一切。

哈利翻了个身，倒在地板上，这会儿他似乎产生了些许别的想法。汤姆没有太在意，他猜想那个男孩只是太累了，所以摔了下来，但是当他发现哈利试图爬走的时候，他立即采取了行动。

当哈利正把自己支起在咖啡桌上，试图再次够到他的裤子时，汤姆抓住了他。 男人恼怒地咆哮起来，把哈利的头往桌面上猛撞。哈利疼得大叫起来。但汤姆无视了他那虚弱的挣扎，从后面骑了上去。

汤姆无情的律动着，小铃铛剧烈地叮当作响。 他对那个试图逃跑的少年感到十分愤怒，他会让他受到惩罚的。对方怎么会想要离开呢？ 汤姆不是让他感觉很好吗？ 自从他们开始以来，哈利已经射过三次了。他应该感谢汤姆让他有这样的感觉。不，更重要的是，他应该对汤姆愿意提供给他的一切心存感激。和汤姆在一起，他会让哈利会过上轻松愉快的生活，远离这个世界的邪恶，他会每晚和他做爱，直到哈利再也射不出来为止。

“求、求你了！请停——唔......” 哈利恸哭着，他的手在桌子上惊慌地想抓住点什么，结果只是在擦得锃亮的黑木头上留下了些许刮痕。

“不，”汤姆恶毒地低吼着，他的臀部用力撞击在男孩的屁股上，使得那儿都发红了。“我会一次又一次地干你，直到你昏过去，也许那时我也不会停下来！”

哈利想说点别的什么，但是对方没有给他机会——汤姆开始加快了动作，插入得也更深了。 他只好用力咬住自己的舌头，让血液流进嘴里，尽管汤姆压根就不理会这一点。

一只手离开了哈利的臀部，移动到他的前面去抚摸他天鹅绒般柔软的小球。与此同时，汤姆又开始攻向对方那已经被百般蹂躏了的前列腺，当哈利迎来了这天晚上的第四次射精的时候，他张开了嘴大声呻吟着，液体溅得奢华的桌面上到处都是，而他的嘴始终都没有合上。汤姆再一次用力地擒住那被抓得布满淤青的臀部，开始追逐起自己的第二次释放。

男人射出来以后，他慢慢地从躺倒在桌子上的软绵绵的身体里抽出身来，站了起来。 他呼出一口气，擦了擦额头上的汗水，低头看了看。 哈利的整个身体被一层闪亮的汗水所覆盖，轻轻地颤抖着。他的屁股微微张开，汤姆射在里面的大量液体溢了出来，顺着那颤抖的腿向下流淌。 这情景再次激醒了汤姆，他几乎想要在那一瞬间倒退回去，再来一次。

“唔嗯......”哈利有气无力地尝试着开口，但声音微弱到连耳语都算不上。“为什么......为什么你要......为什么......”

“我为什么要这么做？” 汤姆帮忙般的回应道。“因为我想这么做，因为我能这么做。没有人可以阻止我得到我想要的，而现在，我想要的是你。”

哈利虚弱地呜咽了一声，试图蜷缩起身子，但汤姆阻止了他，他抓住男孩的胳膊，将他拽了起来。但此时此刻男孩已经太虚弱了，完全无法站起身来，汤姆只好用一只胳膊搂住男孩的腰，把他压在自己胸前。

“先别着急着睡，”他温柔地说，亲热地吻着哈利的耳朵。“我还想要继续干你，直到你那漂亮的小屁眼被我操开花，再也合不上为之。”

话音刚落，汤姆便把男孩扔回了沙发上。对方惊讶地叫了起来，但依旧一动不动地呆在原地——他已经完全精疲力尽了。汤姆的眼中闪烁着掠夺性的光芒，向男孩走过去。看到眼前的情景，男人得意地笑了笑，他那硬挺着的阴茎轻轻地抽动了几下，然后再度坐在了哈利的两腿之间。

这个夜晚还长着呢。


	3. 毒蛇的深渊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利在一个陌生的地方醒来。 而事情的发展简直不能更糟了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章中包含: 浴室性爱，捆绑，灌肠

当哈利终于从被黑暗拥抱着一般的睡眠中清醒过来的那一刻，他感到非常痛苦。 他的头猛烈地搏动着，舌头也又干又肿，至于他的屁股，在他一生中还从来没这么疼过——他在小的时候可是经常被弗农打屁股的。甚至连他的小弟弟也在叫嚣着痛楚，然而他完全不知道这到底是怎么一回事。

他蜷在温暖柔软的毯子里，缩着身子移动着，他试图回忆起昨晚自己到底做了些什么搞得这么难受。他记得他去见了一个人——里德尔先生，去和他做一笔交易。那个男人给了他一杯饮料，哈利记得这事。而这至少解释了他宿醉的原因，他猜测头痛是因为宿醉——每次弗农姨父和同事出去喝酒的时候，他总能听到他抱怨这个。

哈利试图坐起来，但腰部的疼痛加剧了，他大叫着又倒了下去。他呻吟着。看起来他无法安然无恙地站起身来。更糟糕的是，他的屁股感到很沉重，里面传来一种麻麻的压感，就好像把他整个人都撕开了似的，每次他动弹一下的时候那种感觉也会跟着移动，摩擦着他的内脏。此外，他感到自己身体里面也是潮湿、黏糊糊的。他对此完全摸不着头脑。

他从里德尔的俱乐部离开之后做了什么？话说回来，他真的离开那儿了吗？他完全不记得了。想到这个人的名字的时候，以及从屁股那传来的涨痛感，他能从中感受到的只有一种莫名的的心悸和恐惧。 

哈利伸出手，试图去够到他所认为的放在床头柜上的眼镜的位置，但他只能触到更大的床垫。 当他的视线看向更远的、难以够到的床的边缘时，他瞪大了自己模糊的双眼。慢慢地，他意识到这张床对于他而言不仅仅是过于宽整庞大，而且还过于舒适了。这只给他留下了一个沉重的问题：这张床到底是谁的？

这时候，门吱呀一声开了，哈利立刻紧张起来。他试图向黑暗中看去，但对于没戴眼镜的他来说，站在明亮的门口的那个人只是一个模糊的影子。他的手仍然在身边的床垫上寻摸着，希望能找到那个不知在何处的边沿，也许还希望能找到他丢失的眼镜，但是，看起来他并不怎么好运。

“谁在那儿？”他艰难地开口问道。

他的舌头肿得很厉害，几乎涨满了他的口腔，每当他想要开口说话的时候，舌头就会痛得要命。哈利坚信自己在昨晚不知怎么的咬到了舌头，但他——又一次地——完全不知道是怎么咬的，为什么会发生这样的事。

对方没有回答，而是打开了一盏灯。整个房间突然明亮了起来，哈利不得不迅速地再次闭上眼睛，双手向上揉着隐隐作痛的太阳穴，发出痛苦的呻吟。 门口传来了一阵轻笑声，然后他听见对方轻轻地朝他走近的脚步声。哈利的眼镜突然被放在了他的鼻子上，他惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。

以全新的好奇心，他环顾着四周，发现自己在一间又大又漂亮的卧室里。房间里的装饰很朴素，几乎是性冷淡风格的，色调很简洁，但是非常适合这个房间。此刻摆放在屋里的家具，有床，一个大衣橱，两张床头柜和一张大桌子，它们都是由黑色抛光木头制成，风格也很现代。毯子是深绿色的，地毯也是。除此之外，房间里挂着一张照片，奇怪的是，那只是一篇关于一家新俱乐部开张的镶框文件。

“你感觉怎么样？”一个温柔的声音从他的身旁传来。

这个声音出奇地熟悉，但是哈利真的不知道是怎么一回事，所以他转过头去看看对方到底是谁。而当他看到汤姆 · 里德尔朝他露出的微笑，他的眼睛立刻睁大了。

昨晚的记忆在那一瞬间全部涌入了哈利的脑海。那场谈话，那杯酒，那种诡异的感觉。在沙发上、在咖啡桌上，再回到了沙发上、地板上、还有 VIP 吧台上。这个人一遍又一遍地使用他的身体，直到哈利筋疲力尽的昏迷过去，就像他承诺的那样。

他大喘一口气，急忙向后缩去，试图远离那个可怕的人，而对方仍旧只是咧着嘴笑着。哈利回想起里德尔对他说的那些话，又惊又怕。

“是你！”他大声地控诉道。

“是我，”里德尔笑着回答。“我不得不承认，我对你有点失望，哈利。我以为你至少会感谢我。”

“谢你什么？”哈利质疑道。“你他妈的强奸了我！不止一次！”

“如果是在你同意的前提下，这就不能算作是强奸，”男人有些恼火地拖着调子说。

"你——我被下药了！你在我的杯子里放了点什么，对不对？”哈利怒视着那个人，回击道。“让我走，不然我就去警察局告诉他们你是一个恶心的变态！”

里德尔的眸色渐深，那双眼睛危险地变成了黑色，他拉开哈利的被子，然后抓住他的胳膊，把他拉到床的另一头。 少年大声喊叫着，当他突然意识到自己没穿衣服时，立刻脸红了。哈利挣扎着抓住那个男人的手，但里德尔并没有因此而停下自己的动作，他把男孩拉到胸前抱住，一只胳膊搂着哈利的腰，另一只胳膊从他的后背来到他的屁股。

当里德尔把手指伸进去的时候，哈利感到有什么东西在他体内移动，他停下了动作，呻吟起来。一阵痛苦而又愉悦的火花沿着他的脊椎向全身蔓延开来，他的内心仿佛被什么东西击中了，他倒抽了一口冷气，而那个紧紧抱着他的男人咯咯地笑了起来。

“那是你的前列腺，”里德尔在他耳边低声说。“我昨天都快要把它给玩烂了，但我想，以你现在清醒的状态，没准会更享受也说不定。”

“别碰我！”哈利喊道，用尽全力试图推开对方。

里德尔踉踉跄跄地退后了一步，哈利也退后了一步，向后倒在床上。他体内的东西进入得更深了，他痛苦地喘息着，衔着泪光的双眼睁得大大的。

“那你打算去哪儿呢？”里德尔再次靠近过来，他问道，那深黑色的眼眸里闪烁着危险的光芒。“昨晚，在我干了你好几次之后，你签了一份合同。鉴于你还是个未成年人，这起不了多大作用，我知道这一点，但这也是为什么我要在今天早上，在你还熟睡着的时候去找你姨妈的原因。”

哈利的眼睛瞪得更大了，他注视着对方，然后看向了闹钟——已经是中午12点15分了。 哈利一生中从来没有睡过那么久。感受到床的下陷，哈利紧张地看向在他身旁坐下的男人。

“震惊吗？”里德尔得意地说。

“什么样的合同？”哈利默默地问道。

也许这只是一份工作合同或者什么之类的，那将意味着如果他真的想辞职的话，他是可以辞职的。或者只是个买通他保持沉默的合同。毕竟这个人也许不怎么想让全世界都知道他是个恋童癖。

“监护权合同，”男人意得志满地回答道。“另外，别担心，我已经让我的律师搞定了一切。多亏了你姨妈的签名，这些都是合法的。你现在正式归我监管了。”

哈利可以感觉到他的整个世界都被这个惊人的信息冲垮了——他的姨妈把他这个人送给了一个完完全全的陌生人。他知道她讨厌他，但她真的讨厌他到了这种地步吗？他是她已故姐姐的孩子，难道这对她来说一点意义都没有吗？他咬着唇，身子微微颤抖。他只是难以相信她真的会做出这样的事。

“我不信，”他大声说，试图让自己听上去比内心的感觉要坚定一点儿。

令哈利惊恐万分的是，里德尔立刻拿出一张纸，递给了他。事实上，正如这个人所说，这是一份签署了哈利的法定监护权从他姨妈转移到小汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔手中的文件——这么个混蛋的名字还真是够长的。哈利自己那惊悚的签名列在最下方，而旁边摆着的是佩妮姨妈整齐的字迹。

他紧紧地抓住了那张纸，不由得颤抖得更厉害了。他不可以让这件事就这样发生在自己身上，他不会允许的。他怒气冲冲地抓住文件的两边，把它撕成了碎片。如果没有文件，没有合同，他就可以一走了之。但里德尔只是笑了笑，然后拿出第二张纸。

“你可以继续，试试把这个也撕碎！”他嘲弄地递给他副本。“仅仅在这个房子里我就至少有十份。我的律师的保险箱里当然也保存着原件。为了以防万一，我还拿了一份已经送去装裱了。我觉得把它放在床头是个好主意。当我整晚和你做爱的时候，你可以有些东西看。”

哈利的恐惧越来越强烈，当里德尔说完的时候，他几乎要哭出来了。他盯着这个咧着嘴笑的人，完全地目瞪口呆了。他的生活怎么会突然变成了这样的一个噩梦？ 他只想找到杀害他父母的凶手，但他找到的却是另外一个怪物。

“你不能违背我的意愿把我强留在这里，”他哽咽着说。

“不能？那你要去哪儿呢？去找韦斯莱兄弟吗？他们的家长在一个没有前途的办公室上班，对不对？想象一下，如果他失去了那份工作，那一家人会多么担心受怕。假如可怜的珀西 · 韦斯莱突然被指控在俱乐部里偷窃呢？我可以立刻把他送进监狱，或者给他写一份C4文件，以确保没有人愿意雇用他。”

“我不需要他们来帮助我，”哈利坚决地答道，但他的声音有些沙哑。“我从小就开始照顾自己。我可以从你这里离开，从地球上消失，让你再也找不到我。”

“你确定吗？我可以向你保证，我可以找到任何我想要找的人，也可以让任何我希望他消失的人消失。” 里德尔打趣般的说，“这就是你来找我的原因，不是吗？帮你找到伏地魔王。还是说你不再想要他的命了？”

这让哈利顿住了。他当然还是很想杀了那个家伙。他只是不想在别人找他的时候和里德尔呆在一起。

“在那之后你会放我走吗？”他轻声问道，透过睫毛凝视着里德尔。

“如果你成功地杀死了伏地魔，你就自由了，”那人笑着，站起身来拍了拍哈利的头。“现在，让我们先给你收拾干净了。从昨晚到现在你都没清理过。再然后，你得吃点儿东西，你实在是太瘦了。”

哈利发着愣，默许了男人用公主抱的方式将他带到了不远处的浴室。他被小心翼翼地放进大浴缸里，两条腿敞开着垂在两边。哈利试图将它们合拢来遮掩自己，但里德尔一脸严肃地把一只手放在哈利的膝盖上，阻止了他。

“如果你想让我拔掉那个塞子，你最好别乱动，”他警告说。“我可以向你保证，当那玩意儿呆在你体内的时候洗澡可不怎么舒服。”

哈利红着脸停止了他的动作，有气无力地怒视着靠在他两腿之间的男人。当他感觉到里德尔在他的屁股里扭动着那个东西，然后慢慢地把它拉出来的时候，他颤了一下。

“首先，它为什么会在那里？” 他生气地问。

“我不想让你弄脏我的床单，”对方平静地回答道。“这比清理失去意识了的你要容易多了。”

那东西终于被完全拔了出来，里德尔把它放到一边，看着大团粘稠的白色液体从哈利的身体里流出来。 男孩的脸红得更厉害了，他试图再次合上双腿，但又一次被阻止了。为了不看到里德尔那副着迷的样子，他挪开了视线，恰好看到了那个整晚都在他屁股里面的东西。

那是一个粉红色的小型假阴茎，大约有哈利的两个手指那么宽，长度接近他的手掌。不知怎么的，当这玩意还在他身体里的时候，他所以为的尺寸比实际看起来的要大得多了。它湿漉漉的，沾满了精液，一想到那些液体依旧还在他的身体里，哈利厌恶地皱起了鼻子。 

当两根手指同时进入了他时，他身子一惊，大喊着回头看向了里德尔的方向。 那个男人正斜靠在浴缸边上，一只手仍然按在哈利的膝盖上，让他的腿保持原位，而另一只手在他的身体里面抠挖着。他分开那两根手指，把哈利的穴口弄得更大了，更多的精液流了出来。

“这么多，”他惊讶地咕哝着。“嗯，我确实射了七次，所以我想这也是意料之中的......”

哈利露出了难受的表情，他抓住那个人的手腕，试图让对方的手指抽出来。 里德尔瞪了他一会儿，继续往里深入。 一阵剧烈的震颤穿过哈利的身体，他感到脊椎上有一股电流，不禁倒抽了一口冷气。

“停，”他呻吟着，又拽了拽男人的手腕。

“我们得把你弄干净，不是吗？”里德尔兴致勃勃地扬起眉毛，说着。

哈利瞪着他，但当里德尔突然卷起手指时，他闭上了眼睛，呻吟起来。

“我......我可以......我可以自己弄，”他低声说道，用尽自己的全力在那些手指在他体内不停地游移的时候说出话来。

“我相信你可以自己弄，哈利，”男人不为所动，他头都没抬地说着，一边把手指插得更深了。“但作为你的法定监护人，我很认真对待我的新使命。 如果我不帮你把它们弄出来，我算什么‘爸爸’呢？”

哈利愤怒地咆哮起来，攥紧了拳头。 在他自己正确地意识到他在做什么之前，他已经挥舞着拳头砸向了里德尔的脸，他把双腿并拢，爬了起来。 当他在浴缸里站起来的时候，里德尔已经躺在了地板上，双手托着青肿的脸颊，厉色瞪着自己。

“再也不要这样叫你自己了，你这个混蛋！” 他喊道。“我父亲是个伟大的人，而你只是个该死的罪犯、恋童癖！”

里德尔慢慢站起来，转身面向哈利，他的眼睛里闪烁着黑暗而危险的光芒。哈利感到一阵恐惧穿过了他的身体，但他还是站在那里，用坚定的目光盯着男人。但接下来对方的反手一击打了他一个措手不及，失去了平衡。他的头猛地撞在浴缸的一边。

剧烈的头痛让哈利昏迷了好一会儿，当他再醒来的时候，他发现自己跪在浴缸里，眼镜不见了，脑袋靠在浴缸的边沿上，而里德尔在他的身后捣弄着他的屁眼。他睁大了双眼，试图挣脱，却发现他的双臂被牢牢地绑在了背后。

“什么鬼？！”他生气地咆哮着。“放开我，你这个混蛋！”

哈利开始用力地挣扎，但是毫无用处。 他听到里德尔用稳定的语调和他说着话，但是在他试图挣脱的时候并没有理会对方的声音。 突然，他感到有什么冷硬的东西压在了他的后穴上，他紧张起来。伸长了脖子回头看过去，他被自己的所见吓得睁大了眼——里德尔把淋浴喷头取了下来，拧开了喷嘴，而现在，软管正被推进他的体内。

“......你在干什么？”他沙哑地问道。

里德尔哼了一声，抬头对上了哈利的眼睛，男孩的视线里只能看到一张带着无聊表情的模糊的脸。

“冷静下来了？”里德尔平静地问道。“就像我刚才和你说的那样：坏男孩必须受到惩罚。这还有额外的好处——可以把你洗得干干净净。”

当哈利意识到这个人在计划什么的时候，他感到仿佛有一块石头掉进了他的胃里。他突然变得绝望起来，再度拉扯起自己的束缚。

“不！请别这样，求你了，求你了！我很抱歉！我再也不会那么做了，求你了！”他哀求道。

“让我们把这个承诺记在心里，剩下的以后再说，好吗？”里德尔轻笑着回答。

哈利还没来得及再说些什么，水龙头就被打开了，他尖叫起来。冰冷的水冲进他的肠子的感觉简直太痛苦了！他向前挣扎着，试图摆脱它，但软管牢牢地卡在了他的股间，即使里德尔没有抓住它，它也会跟着自己移动。

哈利扭动着身体，恳求着让这一切停止，但是它没有。泪水从他那红得发烫的脸颊上不断地流下，他的肚子慢慢地鼓胀了起来。那感觉就好像是有一大块冰钻进了他的肠子里，而里德尔仍然没有让这一切停下来。

“我很抱歉，对不起，对不起，我不会再反抗你了！”哈利抽泣着，紧紧地攀着他的捆绑物。”我会乖乖的！我不会反抗的！停下来吧！求你了！求你了，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉！”

水流终于停了，哈利因为解脱而大哭了起来。当里德尔把他翻过身，仰面躺在地上时，软管还留在他的体内。而那个残忍的男人再次把哈利的腿抬到浴缸边上，他痛得呻吟起来。

“没有我的命令不许动，”里德尔冷冷地说。

哈利吸了吸鼻子，点点头。眼下他是不会再和里德尔对着干了。这个男人太危险了，哈利不想再次受到惩罚，毕竟那冰凉的水仍然让他的肚子里像结冰了一样难受。

当里德尔弯下腰，开始拉开软管时，他倒抽了一口冷气。这有点疼，但远不及他在刚刚或者昨晚上对哈利所做的那些事那么夸张。至少就现在而言，当里德尔把他的手按在哈利略微隆起的肚子上推压时，疼痛减轻了。在那些水流出来的时候，他呻吟着。

“疼，”他呜咽着说。

“我知道，”里德尔叹了口气，用一种好像在和叛逆期小孩对话般的语气说。“但至少它起到了作用。你里面洗干净了，人也更听话了。”

最终，剩下的一点儿水和精液也从哈利一张一翕的穴口里流了出来。少年已经筋疲力尽了，他的膝盖颤抖着钩在浴缸的边沿上。他希望里德尔对他要做的事情已经结束了，但是这个男人食肉动物般的笑容告诉他事实并非如此。

“现在我们需要把你的其他部分弄干净，”他漫不经心地说。

哈利怒视着坐在他大张的两腿之间的男人。不过里德尔没有看向他，他只是坐了起来。哈利的视线是模糊的，因为他之前再一次丢失了他的眼镜。不是说他在此刻想看清楚里德尔，也不是说以后他就想了，不过是因为没有眼镜会让他感到更为无助。

“解开我的手，让我自己来，”他固执地咕哝道。

“我以为我们已经达成共识了，”里德尔叹了口气，走出浴缸，然后打开水龙头，让水慢慢填满浴缸。“这样会有趣得多。不过如果你真的愿意好好求我，叫我爸爸，我可能会重新考虑一下，让你自己做这件事。”

“绝对不可能！”哈利咆哮着，更加用力地瞪着那个人。

他把自己的腿往回收，试图找到一个更舒服的姿势。他的屁股很疼，他转过身试图缓解疼痛。正因为如此，他甚至没有注意到里德尔正在脱掉他自己的衣服，直到男人赤裸的身体踏入哈利身后已经装满了一半水的浴缸里。

“......你在干什么？”他紧张地问。

“我要给你洗澡，这不是很明显吗？”里德尔平静地回答道，双臂环抱着哈利的腰，用鼻子摩挲着他的脸颊，而这种爱抚的方式只会让哈利更害怕。

“你能不能别再撒谎了，直接说你想要什么好吗，”哈利抱怨着。“我们都知道，这肯定不是真的要给我清洁身体。”

他听到里德尔在身后发出了笑声，对方牢牢地抓住他，哈利完全被拉进了那个人的胸膛。他感到里德尔的某个坚硬的东西摩擦着他的尾椎时，他立刻倒吸了一口气，试图拱起身子逃开。哈利意识到了对方的计划，他睁大了眼，心里感到一阵冰冷的恐慌，不由得疯狂地摇起头来。

“不......”他呜咽着说。

“你会想知道的，亲爱的，”里德尔喃喃道。

男人慢慢地把哈利的身子抬起来，少年发出一声轻微的呜咽，又摇了摇头。里德尔的老二在他那松弛的、已经被过度使用了的穴口处摩擦了会儿，然后他开始一边玩弄哈利的乳头，一边让自己阴茎的头部在小穴里面插入抽出着。

“求你了，不——”哈利试图乞求，但对方都没让他把话说完。

没有任何预兆地，里德尔猛地把全根没入了颤抖着的少年的身体里。哈利痛苦地尖叫起来，他挣扎着想逃走，双手在捆绑处扭动。男孩的反应却让里德尔大笑起来，他慢慢地向上摆动他的臀部，把阴茎往里又推入了几英寸，直到他的骨盆撞到哈利的屁股。一些温水因此而进入了哈利的身体，当这个男人慢慢地干他，让男孩颤抖的身体随着他的阴茎前前后后地摆动时，那些水会跟着在男孩的肠道里晃动。

“你给我的感觉真是棒极了，哈利，“里德尔在他耳边轻声说道。“真的，我希望我能早点想到这个主意。看来我已经错过这个惊人美妙的小穴太久太久了。”

“变、变态，”哈利低声说道，当里德尔继续懒洋洋地抽动着他的身体时，他不得不抑制住自己的抽噎。

哈利竭力挣扎着，希望至少他的手能够获得自由，这样好歹他还能够保持平衡。每一次里德尔在他体内的抽出和插入，都会有更多的水随着动作进入哈利的身体里面，摇来晃去。虽然不像之前那样疼，但是感觉还是很奇怪，哈利只想赶快结束这一切。

随着一声挫败的叹息，他在里德尔的手中变得完全无力，而里德尔只是咕哝了一声，然后加快了他在哈利身上抽插的节奏。他的呼吸也开始变得不稳定起来。哈利闭上了眼睛，忍住眼泪，他知道那个人就快要射了。他一点也不想再一次迎来它，昨晚那种粘粘的感觉还在他的皮肤上舞动，但是他觉得即使他要求对方停下，那个人也不会拔出来。

里德尔在他的身体里的最后一次冲刺，他把他的阴茎从紧致的入口一直顶到最深处。哈利听见对方大声的从喉处传来的呻吟声，然后他的身体几乎被精液灌满了。这种感觉使他几欲作呕。最后，男人从哈利那被操得已经松软了的小穴里拔出来，将男孩推开。哈利已经筋疲力尽得什么也做不了了，只能一边抽搐着眨眨眼睛。里德尔离开浴室的时候，他甚至都没感觉到自己的手被解开了。

“确保自己在15分钟内到达厨房，”里德尔冷漠地告诉他。“我讨厌等待后才能吃我的午餐，而你再次错过一顿饭也是不行的。”

哈利舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，转过头来，面对着墙。在那个人对他做了那些事之后，他现在难以忍受自己看见俱乐部的老板的那张脸。

“你为什么要在意这个？”他嘶哑着嗓子低声问道。

“不能让我的新玩具这么快就饿死，”里德尔冷笑着说。

听到那个男人的刺耳话语，哈利闭上眼睛，感到泪水仿佛刺痛了自己。他听见身后传来一阵动静，后面跟着脚步声。当浴室的门砰的一声关上时，他畏缩地颤了一下。

直到此时此刻，当他确信里德尔已经离开的这一刻，哈利才让眼泪真正流了下来。


	4. 纯真

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利质疑汤姆对自己的帮助，而汤姆却反过来以此攻击他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：手淫，精液做润滑，肛塞

 

“你到底有没有在找他？”

汤姆从他忙碌着的文书中抬起头来，发现哈利正在门口站着，皱着眉头深深地凝视着他。少年的出现让汤姆有些吃惊。在过去的两个星期里，哈利几乎从来都没有离开那个看起来很安全的卧室，顶多去厨房吃喝一下。 每次汤姆和他见面，男孩都会紧张起来，变得极度戒备，仿佛在下一个瞬间就被惊得一跳似的。汤姆想，这是一种合情合理的恐惧，毕竟在某个时刻那确实会变为现实。

“在找谁？” 汤姆装模作样地问。

男孩走近了一些，隔着那傻气的眼镜都能看到他眼睛里燃烧起的怒火。汤姆好笑地看着哈利握紧了他的拳头。那男孩愤怒的表情让汤姆有些兴奋了起来。这让他想对他做一些不好的事情。

“你他妈的知道我说的是谁！” 哈利咆哮道。“当然是伏地魔！你这么敷衍是因为想要把我留在这儿吗？”

“哦，哈利，你把我想得这么卑劣吗，”汤姆把一只手放在心口上，假装很受伤地叹了口气。“我可是一个正直的人。我当然有在找他。事实上，我已经发现了一些线索。”

哈利依旧不高兴地双臂交叉地环抱着自己，显然没有相信汤姆的话。俱乐部老板翻了个白眼，从座位上站了起来。他示意哈利来到桌子前面，然后从抽屉里掏出一个文件夹，绕过圆形的大橡木桌子，在少年身后停了下来。

“要证据？看看这个吧，”他在少年的耳边低语道。

他把文件递给哈利，然后把手放在对方的屁股上，全身紧贴着少年的背部。他感觉到了哈利的紧张，窃笑起来。

“继续。看看它，让你的大脑冷静冷静，”他打趣般的说。

“退后点，我会的！” 哈利咆哮着，抬起头越过汤姆的肩膀怒视着他。

“看不看是你的事，我无所谓。” 汤姆笑着耸了耸肩。“我只能在你杀死伏地魔之前把你留在这儿，所以我打算尽可能多地让自己沉溺在你的身体里。”

就像是特地为了解释这些话的含义似的，汤姆把一只手伸到哈利的前面，然后扣住了少年的胯部。感觉到对方的颤抖，他咧嘴笑了笑。他让自己的嘴唇来到哈利的耳垂附近，然后对着那儿的肌肤又亲又舔，同时继续摩擦着哈利的裤子。

“不打算看看吗？”当他注意到哈利仍然没有动时，他一脸无辜地问道。

哈利颤颤巍巍地打开了文件，有些激动地浏览起来。汤姆趁机拉开了哈利的裤子拉链，沉浸在这个年轻人发出的紧张的呼吸中，陶醉在他摇晃着的双手里的颤抖中。汤姆轻笑出声，把手伸进少年的裤子里，掏出他柔软的小弟弟。不过轻轻的几下，他就硬了。啊，青少年的身体就是如此神奇。

在哈利被迫打着飞机的这会儿，男孩把文件在桌上放下了。汤姆皱了皱眉头，粗暴地捏了捏男孩的阴茎，使他痛苦地呻吟起来。

“继续读下去，甜心。我们都不希望你错过任何内容，”他在男孩耳边低声喃喃道。

哈利慢慢地服从了，拿起文件往上举了一点。汤姆笑了笑，继续摩擦着光滑而鲜热的肉体。对方的内裤和那些从粉色的嘴唇里溢出来的呻吟声总是成功地使他兴奋起来。如果对自己坦诚点说，这个男孩让他性奋得简直叫他有些不安，但是如果不是在他自己的心灵深处，他很少诚实，所以这句话没有说出来。他认为说出来还不如让自己用行动代表一切。

没过多久，哈利就大声呻吟着射了出来，精液洒遍了文件。汤姆似乎早就预料到了这样的结果，甚至可以说是期待着。他啧啧作响，摇摇头，假装失望地叹了一口气。 他向后退了一步，从那少年的手里把弄脏了的纸张夺了过来。

“我所有的努力都白费了，”汤姆让自己的语调听起来尽可能的心烦意乱。“我想我又得从头开始了，不是吗？我认为你应该为浪费了我两周的辛苦研究而表示歉意。”

“......抱歉，”哈利嘟囔着，气喘吁吁的声音里似乎带着些讽刺。

“为什么我此刻不怎么相信你呢？” 汤姆啧啧说道。

他退回到哈利的位置上，靠在他的背上，把沾满精液的纸放回桌子上。当汤姆开始解开裤子，并且将他的内裤也一起拉到膝盖的时候，哈利紧张地轻轻地一弹。少年轻声啜泣着摇了摇头，汤姆咧嘴笑了。

“比这种毫无意义的‘抱歉’，我认为你可以做些更好的回报，不是吗?” 他在他的耳边低语道。

当哈利拒绝回答时，汤姆叹了口气，把手指浸在纸上正在慢慢干燥的精液里，然后把它们压在哈利的穴口上。男孩顿时紧张了起来，但很快就放松了。汤姆高兴地哼了一声。过了两个星期，这个男孩已经开始学会该做什么和不该做什么了——在每天操干他的屁股之后。通常一天里他会干他好几次。

他同时推入了两根手指，看着它们是怎样毫无阻力地插进去的。汤姆认为，哈利是最完美的人选。他是如此柔软，紧致，而又性感。短期内他是不会对他感到厌倦的。他慢慢地张开手指，开始伸展哈利的身体，少年轻轻呜咽着，然后他又在加了一跟无名指。这跟进入得和另外两个一样轻松，汤姆乐不可支地笑了。

“你一直在大喊大叫地挣扎着，但你其实很渴望它，不是吗？” 他打趣般地说道。“你的小穴正在啃噬着我的手指，好像怎么都吃不够似的！不过别担心，宝贝，我一会儿就会给你更好的东西。”

“日你，”哈利嘶哑地吼道。

“不。我想还是让我继续日你吧。”

说完，他又把手指伸了出来，再次沾了些哈利的精液。当他把它从裤子的束缚中解放出来后，他把它大量地涂抹在自己正在哭泣的勃起上。当他的阴茎有了足够多的润滑时，他就将它对准了哈利那一张一翕的小穴，并慢慢推了进去。他感到自己立刻被温热所包裹住，大声地呻吟了出来。

在这个世界上，几乎没有什么事情能比得上操干哈利了。汤姆过去有过很多性伴侣，有男的也有女的，但哈利肯定是其中最好的。汤姆是他的第一个男人，如果按照他的想法，他也将是唯一一个拥有这个男孩的人。毕竟，他可不喜欢和别人分享。不，如果他可以做到的话，他甚至会在他离开这个世界的时候让这个男孩陪葬，他会让自己在他余下的生命中都紧紧地压在他身上。

“我在思考一件事，”汤姆终于完全进入了少年体内的时候，他突然说道。

“你想现在来进行一场该死的谈话吗? ！” 哈利难以置信地质问道，他的声音很紧张，上气不接下气。

汤姆咯咯地笑了笑，拍了拍哈利的尾椎处，然后将硬物慢慢地拉出来到一半，再慢慢地插了进去。

他漫不经心地回答道：“我认为现在就是谈话的最佳时机了。因为每次不在我用老二插着你的时候，你总是在躲着我，你没有给我机会在其他时候进行谈话。”

哈利低声呻吟着，汤姆一边冲击着他的前列腺，一边露出了得意的笑容。他停下了再次插入的动作，确保他的阴茎压迫着少年内部的那个小点，他把勃起放在里面并保持它不动的姿势。

“正如我所说的，”他继续说道，忽视了哈利浑身的颤抖。“我想让你在家接受教育。反正我肯定能比你们学校教得更好。我可以教你更实际的东西。不管怎样，你在那里学到的大多数东西在你的全部人生里都不会有什么用。”

哈利紧张起来，脸色苍白。有那么一小会儿，房间里所有的声音都消失了，但随后男孩尖叫起来，开始拼命挣扎，试图逃离他体内的阴茎和那个把他按倒的男人。汤姆皱起眉头，抓住哈利的头发，把他的脑袋紧紧地压在桌子上，另一只手压在他的肩胛骨之间，使他完全被压制住无法动弹。当哈利还在挣扎的时候，他粗暴地扭动着他的臀部，使他的勃起更加深入少年的里面。

“别动，”他命令道。

“你不能这么做！你这个混蛋！你不能这样对我！” 哈利大声喊道。

“你不觉得我会是个好老师吗?” 汤姆一脸无辜地问。

汤姆突然有了一个好主意，他顿时从哈利的身体里面抽离了出来，离开了桌子。他动作得如此之快，以至于哈利感到自己的后面突然又变得空荡荡的时候发出了一声惊呼，他有些紧张，他的穴口仿佛像是需要找点什么东西来填满它似的。但汤姆没有理睬他。他的裤子尚未脱下，硬物挂在拉链处，他走回他的座位然后坐了下来，盯着那个迷迷糊糊依旧半躺在桌子上的男孩，对方的脸正埋在他自己的精液里。

“让我来告诉你吧，”汤姆开口说道。他兴味盎然地看到那个少年飞快地抬起头来看向自己。“如果你在这个暑假——我们都知道你会在这里度过的——这个暑假时间里，表现得像个饥渴的鸡巴荡货，我就让你在9月份的时候回学校。”

“什......什么？” 哈利震惊地问道。

他怒视着汤姆，男人从他那双眼睛里看到了愤怒。但他只是笑着看向哈利，张开了他的双腿做出邀请的姿态，示意哈利到他这儿来。当他看到挫败在男孩的脸上浮现并且开始向自己走来时，他的笑容愈深了。

“你想要我做什么？”哈利不情愿地喃喃道，凝视着地板。

“你可以先把剩下的衣服脱掉，”汤姆咧嘴笑着对他说。“慢慢来，我想好好欣赏一下。现在让我们看看什么是优秀的小荡货。”

嘲笑让哈利气得咬紧了牙关，但他还是照他说的做了，在脱掉衬衫之前，他慢慢地脱掉了裤子和内裤。汤姆微笑着欣赏着这一幕。

“然后？” 哈利苦涩地问道。

“坐上来，”汤姆简单地命令道。

他看得出那个少年想要拒绝，可能还会对他大喊大叫，如果不是因为男孩实在是更想要杀死伏地魔，对方很可能会杀了他。汤姆咧嘴一笑。如果他最后发现了真相，那将是多么大的一个冲击啊。这男孩会如何愤怒、尖叫、挣扎到最后呢？ 他要是就此崩溃了，那也将是非常美妙的一件事。

“看来我还有很多东西要教你，”汤姆沉思着说。“这可能需要远超一周半的时间来完成。”

当然的，这使得哈利最终又动了起来。他不再犹豫地走到汤姆面前，坐到他的膝盖上。 男孩很紧张，汤姆可以清楚地看到他的大绿眼睛里的恐惧，伴随着憎恨，厌恶和决心。 这是一个美丽的组合，汤姆真诚地希望看到它们在未来慢慢消逝和破碎的过程。

“来吧，”汤姆一边催促着，一边兴高采烈地笑着看着坐在他腿上的少年。“我已经干过你十几次了。我相信你自己是可以把它放进去的。”

哈利因为羞耻涨红了脸，他把目光从汤姆身上移开，把手伸到了身后，轻轻地抓住了汤姆的老二。让自己与它保持一致，然后慢慢地沉下身子。汤姆闭上眼睛，感到熟悉的温暖围住了自己的阴茎，并且将它夹得紧紧的，他呻吟出声。汤姆死后可能不会上天堂，但他确信他已经在地球上找到了一个。

哈利开始慢慢地移动起来，他小心翼翼而又笨拙地在汤姆的硬物上来回游移。他的眼睛紧紧地闭着，羞愧的脸颊一直泛着红。这一幕让汤姆忍俊不禁，他用两只手抓住男孩的屁股，然后上下快速的拖动。哈利吃惊地叫了一声，双手移到汤姆的肩膀上，使自己镇静下来。他突然睁开了他那双绿色的眼睛，并且一脸惊疑不定地睁大了眼。

“你动作太慢了，我几乎都感觉不到，”汤姆向男孩责备道。“这不是做爱，哈利。你不是一个情人，你是一个性玩具。所以，好好‘干’。”

哈利瞪了他一眼，但还是照他说的做了。当然，这并不是说他别无选择，但是汤姆觉得这个少年为了杀死一个他从来没有见过的人而愿意做任何事情是非常有趣的。

“我恨你，”那个少年喘着粗气，用尽全力在汤姆的阴茎上来回操干着自己。

“一个合格的荡货应该说‘我爱你的老二，请用力操我’。”

哈利看向别处，拒绝回答。汤姆轻声笑了出来，他擒住哈利的下巴，强迫他抬起脸，这样他就可以亲吻那可口美味的粉红色嘴唇了。在不久的将来某一天，男孩会用这嘴唇包裹住他的老二，但是现在，他只想用舌头来蹂躏那个罪恶的口腔以获得愉悦。他想放慢这个过程，一点一点地教会这个少年如何正确地取悦他。和其他男人无关。只有他自己。他会教哈利如何行动，如何说话，如何呻吟，如何亲吻，最后，当他确定男孩不会咬他的时候，他会教他如何吮吸。

汤姆可以感觉到他就快要射了，他开始再次引导哈利动得更快一点，同时向上移动他自己的臀部。这时候，哈利发出了他从一开始到现在的第一次呻吟声，这使他自己感到吃惊，他很快地咬着嘴唇保持沉默。

汤姆笑了，喘着气嘲笑道。“瞧？随便你说什么，亲爱的，但你渴望的还是我的老二！” 

哈利呜咽着，摇了摇头想要否认。汤姆又笑了起来，一边抓住少年的后脑勺，一边把他的身子放倒并压制住。他们再一次接吻了，汤姆野蛮地咬着男孩的嘴唇，舔舐着小小的血迹。几乎与此同时，他呻吟着把他的种子射进了哈利屁股那又紧又热的甬道里。

哈利也立即紧随其后射了出来，在汤姆筋疲力尽向前倒下之前，给他那干净整洁的西装沾上了一层白灼。汤姆恼火地皱了皱眉。他真的应该想到这一点，但他只是没有想到哈利居然会这样就射了出来。自从第一次醉酒的那个夜晚以后，他还没有单纯靠着前列腺的刺激而射精过。

“你看看你，弄得一团糟，”汤姆低声说，用自己的手指沾了沾那片湿润之处。“哈利，你这样可不好。一个好荡货绝不会未经允许就玷污自己的主人。”

哈利听到这些话紧张地慢慢坐了起来。汤姆咧嘴一笑，用他干净的那只手紧紧抓住哈利的屁股，以确保这个男孩不会从他体内挣脱掉他的阴茎。然后用那只沾满精液的手指伸向男孩的嘴唇。

“做个好孩子，说‘啊’——”他平静地说。

哈利瞪了他一会儿，但最后还是张开了嘴。汤姆冲他咧嘴笑了笑，把手指伸进去，摩擦着男孩的舌头。等他的手指抹干净了，他再次舀起一团精液，重复这个动作，直到最后他把自己的精液全都喂给了哈利，包括汤姆把他推到脏了的桌子上时留在脸颊和头发上的那些。

“现在，还剩下最后一件事，然后你就可以走了。”汤姆喃喃道，听起来更像是说给自己听的。

他用一只胳膊搂住男孩的腰，身体前倾，打开了他的一个抽屉。从里面掏出一个像是毒液般的绿色的震动肛塞，往后靠了靠，把哈利拉到胸前。哈利想转过头去看看汤姆到底拿了什么，但是汤姆知道他再怎么抬头也看不到这边。他自信地认为哈利不知道怎么一回事，最后他让他那已经软下去了的阴茎从男孩的后穴中抽了出来，并迅速地用肛塞替换了它。正如他所预料的那样，哈利在被插入的瞬间既惊讶又紧张的尖叫了起来，但至少他没有挣扎。玩具完全放进去了之后，汤姆满意地笑了笑，打了哈利的屁股一巴掌。

“一切就绪！在我决定再操你一次之前，赶快离开这里。”

哈利尽可能快地爬起来，肛塞还深深地插在他的身体里，他跌跌撞撞地走到他的衣服附近。

“让它们留在那，”汤姆命令道，哈利紧张起来，抬头看着他。

“什么?” 那个少年困惑地问。

“你不需要任何衣服。反正这儿只有我们两个人，每次还要把它们脱下来真是太麻烦了。”

哈利红着脸一脸怒容。他不情愿地把裤子放回地板上，开始以最快的速度走出房间。

“还有，哈利！” 男孩正要离开房间时，汤姆喊道。“直到今晚我们上床睡觉前，你都不能拔掉那个塞子。”

哈利没有回答，只是砰地一声关上了身后的门。汤姆轻笑着拿出一个小遥控器。他的嘴角勾起一抹邪恶的弧度，按下了开关。在接下来的几个小时里，他会玩得非常开心。


End file.
